The Tale Of the Serpent's heir
by Ravencroft1972
Summary: This the tale set well into the future of wizarding world, but one that echoes the past....
1. Shadows of things to come

Author's notes: this is all basedonthe Work of J.K. Rowling anything she created belongs to her and anything else come from my creative mind so please enjoy and give me your comments and critiques

**The Tale of Serpent's Heir **

It has been 150 years since the fall of Voldemort and the end of the last wizarding war, in the peace that has followed those dark days have been forgotten by all but a few historians, but events will soon come to pass that will an unknown chapter in the history of those days. Just a scant week before he fell to his own rebounding curse Voldemort, had seduced a young witch named Tabitha Anders, she a pureblood from Norway, had come to join up with the man she idolized and was easily seduced by him and spent a night alone with him, and had become pregnant by him, although she would not know this until 3 weeks after he lover's death.

She was taken to a hidden location in the north of Scotland by the few surviving Death Eaters who had managed to elude capture and her child, a son was raised and trained in secret but it was decided it was too dangerous for him to be sent out to seek revenge so his bloodline was hidden and he lived peacefully and he as his guardians desired continued to the bloodline this would continue you on for 3 generations and a daughter became the sole heir and it was decided to send her to Hogwarts to be more fully educated and integrated into wizarding society, But only after being conditioned and taught to hate those descendants of the ones who defeated her ancestor.

This girl's destiny will be come entwined with that of 4 other children whom will encounter each other on the train, will she do as she has been conditioned to do? Or will she rise above it and restore honor to a bloodline long bereft of it ? Only Time and Fate know and they only reveal there knowledge in due course.

In the distant ace a train's whistle blows………


	2. The Gathering

Author s Note: I dedicate this chapter to Cheyenne my inspiration without whom I d never attempt anything of this magnitude. Lots of dialogue, so be ready for it. Anyway, we are getting into meat and potatoes of things now. Enjoy.

The Gathering

September first had arrived and from all over Britain young wizards and witches gathered at King s Cross to board the train, but five of these young people were destined for more than any of them could possibly imagine. A young girl walked with her mother and vanished through the pillar. She reappeared on the platform and she was pulled aside by her mother.  
Tara, come here for a moment, said .

Tara rolled her eyes and did as she was told; the trademark of obedience that was drilled into her since a young age. What do you want, Mother? You must be cautious and remember: do not speak of your bloodline. Be proud of it but keep it to your self. Do not draw undue attention to your self. Work hard and keep out of trouble.

Tara nodded, Yes, Mother. I know you have only told me this as has father at least 3 times a day for the last week. Now please can I get on the train?

Her mother nodded and helped Tara get her trunk and owl onto the train. Tara went to find an empty compartment.  
A muscular young lad entered the platform alone, his auburn hair cut quite short and he smiled when he saw the Hogwarts Express.

At last Ill get trained to make the best use of my powers! said Jace Kiebarn as he loaded his trunk onto the train and went in search of a compartment before he came upon Tara. Jace smiled and said in slightly shy voice Can I sit here with you? Tara nodded, Go ahead I do not mind. My name is Tara what s yours?

My name is Jace, and thanks, he said as he sat down and they began to talk about school.  
A young girl walked on to the platform with her father, her strawberry blonde braids bouncing as she almost hops with pleasure.

Finally! The last 2 weeks took forever! Sam said happily.

Mr. Bones looked at his daughter and chuckled, Samantha now have a good year, stay out of trouble and try to act like a girl once in a while.

Sam laughed and said to her father, Dad, you know im not into all that frilly stuff, but I ll be good and work hard.

Mr. Bones helped Sam to get her trunk on board, along with the cage holding her pet, a very fat Siamese cat named Tubby, and she went to look for a place to sit and she walked into Tara s compartment and took a seat and started reading a quidditch magazine.

Who are you? asked Jace.

My name is Samantha, but call me Sam, please.

My name is Jace and this is Tara, Jace pointed at Tara who nodded.

Hello Tara said flatly before Tara and Jace went back to talking. Sam went back to her magazine, not bothered by them ignoring her.

A young, heavy set lad walked onto the platform with his parents and his adult brother. They all exchanged hugs and his mum kissed him.

Aw come on mum your embarrassing me! said Barris Jenkins before he looked to his brother with a bit of awe in his eyes. Well this is it, Marcus. My first step to becoming an Auror, like you will be, he added with a smile.

Marcus laughed and said seriously, Yes it is, and it s a long hard road so work hard, Barry, the Ministry is quite picky in whom they let into the training program.

Barry nodded, walked to the train, loaded his trunk and owl aboard, and found a compartment, the very same in which Tara, Jace and Sam are seated in.

Umm...hello. My name is Barry. Can I sit in here? He said a bit shyly.

Jace looked at the newcomer and smiled as he said, Hello, Barry. I have no problem with you sitting here. Any one got a problem with it?

Tara shook her head and waved hello as she returned to her conversation with Jace.

My name is Samantha, but call me Sam, and that s Tara Sam said as she pointed at the other girl.

Nice to meet you all, said Barry as he sat down and began talking about classes with Sam.

As time quickly ticked away, one last group dashed onto the platform and the mother of the young girl looked at her daughter and said, Laura, why is it you can never be ready to go on time for anything?

Laura shook her blonde head and looked at her mother as the loaded her trunk and cat Winky on board. Oh, mother I had to make sure I looked right for this very important day and that takes time!

Okay. Okay. Enough. Have a good year and get on board the train will leave any minute. Laura s mother and father hugged and kissed her quickly as she dashed on to the train just as the whistle blew, and as she did she found all the compartments were full save one so she went in and say down.

Everywhere else is full, my name is Laura ..Potter she said as she braced herself for the usual reaction to her famous last name.

Barry looked at Laura with awe and said WOW! You re descended from him! You re what Harry Potter s great grand daughter?

Two greats actually but yes I am but please can we just forget that for now? I really wish I could change my last name its so annoying being held up to expectations I can t possibly meet.

Barry nodded and Jace smiled and said I can see how that would be annoying. My name is Jace, nice to meet you.

Laura smiled back thinking Jace is a rather nice boy and said, Nice to meet you as well.

My name is Samantha, but call me Sam and I won t call you Potter, Sam said with a smile.

Laura smiled and laughed thinking she could become friends with Sam and said, You have a deal Sam.

She then looked at Tara and said And you are? When she heard that most hated of names it was all Tara could do to keep from attacking the girl right then and there as all she could think here is the descendant of the one responsible for her great, great grandfather s death but she used all her strength and hid her loathing and spoke flatly, My name is Tara, its nice to meet you, Laura

Then she went silent thinking she had to agree with one thing Laura had said: it is annoying to be held up to expectation so high they are out of reach. She say there silently, thinking, as Jace talked with Barry and Laura and Sam talked about what house they hoped to be in, Tara looked out the window as the train rolled along out of the station thinking this will be an interesting year. 


	3. Arrival at Hogwarts

Author's notes : much thanks to Cheyenne who has been helping with editing id be hopeless with out you, also please note in the 150 years since the Battle of Hogwarts Slytherin house has changed a lot, while it has not yet fully escaped its long reputation for producing dark wizards and witches it is looked upon with more honor now and while it still has a rivalry with Gryffindor it is a friendly one now rather than a genuine hatred.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tara look out into growing night distracting herself from the presence of Laura by wondering what house she would be sorted into, although she knew there was little doubt which house it would be, her entire family were Slytherins and it was expected she would be as well, after all she is a descendant of the namesake of the house, she thought to herself that if she was sorted into Ravenclaw there wouldn't be too much criticism, Hufflepuff on the other had her family would surely be disgusted with where the hat had placed her, then she amused herself for a moment imagining the faces of her parents if she was sorted in to Gryffindor, not that Tara desired to be in that house , but it would almost be worth it to see the looks on her parent's faces when they found out.

Jace checked the time on his watch and then said " we should have about 10 minutes before we arrive we best get in to our school robes " *the rest nodded and Jace and Barry left while the 3 girls changed then the girls stepped out while the boys changed then they all sat down again and Sam looked at the rest and said " well I hope we all have a great year and good luck to all you in getting sorted into the house you desire. " Laura smiled and said "thanks Sam and the same to you "all the others nodded in agreement then the train whistle blew and the prefects could be heard telling everyone to leave there pets and trunks on the train that they would be brought to the school separately as the train came to a halt and the students began to get off the train.

A man cried out in a Scottish accent "First years o'er here! First years to me! Come on all first years! " All the first years gathered around the tall and well muscled middle aged man and he spoke " me name is MacKinnon I am the grounds keeper and keeper of the keys now follow me to the boats no more than 4 to a boat ! He leads the first years to the boats and assists them in getting on board then the get into the last one himself. "Okay off we go! Forward!" he said in a spirited tone of one who enjoys his work and the boats glided off across the lake. As the boats cruised onward the first years got their first look at the castle and as usual they all gasped with awe, and soon Jace spotted something he wanting to see and he said to Barry who was next to him " There it is Dumbledore's Tomb!" Barry looked and nodded then said "yes that's it alright; the greatest wizard who ever lived rests there!" Jace nodded in agreement as did the others in the boat and in those near by as all now look at the tomb in reverence.

MacKinnon shouted "everyone duck! " they all did as ordered and pass through an ivy covered archway and on into a cove where they exited the boats and MacKinnon knock on the door that lead into the castle and it was opened by a dark skinned middle aged woman. "Here are the first years Professor Valour "MacKinnon said with a smile. "Thank you Ewan ill take them from here, Follow me all of you! MacKinnon nodded and went to deal with the fleet of boats. Professor Valour leads the first years into a room off the great hall then turned and faced them. "I am Professor Valour, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, welcome to you all, shortly you will join the rest of the student body but first you must be sorted into your houses, of which there are 4! Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, I am sure you will be a credit to which ever house becomes yours , also be aware your triumphs can earn you house points and rule breaking can cost you them, I shall return in a few moment to collect you for sorting!" she said then left the room.

Sam looked at Laura and Tara and said nervously "well its almost time now, good luck". Laura and Tara nodded as Jace and Barry came over and Barry said "alright can't wait for the feast im starved "just then Barry's stomach grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear and he turn a light shade of red as most of the first years laughed. Jace patted Barry on the back and said" it's okay Barry it won't be much longer now." Just then Professor Valour returned and beckoned them to follow her which they did and they walked up between 2 of the long house table as felt many eyes upon them as they were being sized up by the students in the 4 houses as well as by the teachers seated at the staff table The as the first years stood the Sorting hat sang its traditional song. When the hat had finished Professor Valour took out a scroll of parchment and spoke in a strong clear voice "when I speak your name please come forward and sit upon the stool and place the sorting hat upon your head then when sorted remove the hat and place it upon the stool then proceed in a dignified manner to you house table! " She unrolled the scroll and began to call out names.

Professor Valour went through the A's relatively quickly then began with the B's and soon came to the first of the 5 "Bones, Samantha! "Called Professor Valour called. Sam walked up to the stool and sat down and put the hat on her head and heard a voice in her ear. "Mmmm yes much courage and plenty of talent, and my my what competitive spirit, I know just where to place you! " Then with a great shout the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR! " Sam took out the hat and sat it on the stool and went and sat at Gryffindor table where she was greeted enthusiastically. Laura smiled at Sam as she dashed past very happy her new friend was a Gryffindor as she had no doubt she would be one as well. Professor Valour continued calling names working her way through the list and after a bit got to the J's and called out "Jenkins, Barris!" Barry went up and put on the hat and sat down and heard a small voice in his ear. "Oh yes very intelligent and with a nice thirst to prove your self, only one house for you then "said the hat then in another great shout it cried "RAVENCLAW!" Barry took off the hat and tossed it on the hat and tossed it onto the stool earning a stern look from the hat and professor Valour but he saw neither as he happily dashed over to the Ravenclaw table overjoyed to be in the same house as his beloved brother Marcus was in and he was welcomed as he sat and he watched wondering where the others he met would be sorted. The others were happy for Barry as he seemed so pleased in where he was sorted

The sorting continued and soon Professor Valour called out "Kiebarn, Jace!" Jace raced up excitedly and sat on the stool and then got up blushing after realizing he had sat on the hat and placed it on his head as the other students laughed loudly and heard a small voice in his ear "watch it lad I don't enjoy being sat on, well lets see where to put you, Hmmmm a great desire to prove your self and a history of not caring too much for rules, oh! What's this well that's not my business, and I suspect you will find out soon enough anyway I know where to put you" said the hat then it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" Jace took off the hat and sat it on the stool gently feeling he owed it after sitting on it then dashed over to his house's table and sat and was welcomed. Tara's eyes went wide when she heard what house Jace was sorted into and she smiled with pleasure as she had taken to him more than any one else her age, she felt a great warmth inside at knowing she would have a 1 friend for certain at school . Laura shook her head sadly at Jace being sorted into Slytherin, thinking he seemed such a nice boy, while she knew Slytherin house had changed for the better since her Great, Great Grandfather's time she still did not like it, perhaps something passed down the bloodline. Barry was disappointed Jace wasn't in his house, but shrugged and wished the sorting would hurry up so he could eat. Sam did not react strongly to Jace's sorting as the 2 of them had not really clicked as friends; it was Laura's fate she wanted to see.

The sorting progressed on through the alphabet and soon the moment Laura had been waiting for all night and also dreading as the entire school would know of her now. "Potter, Laura" said Professor Valour. Laura walked up and sat on the stool and put on the hat thinking this as highly anticlimactic as she knew where she would be sorted, and sure enough she heard a small voice confirm her thoughts "my goodness a Potter been a few years since one of your clan came to Hogwarts, but there is no doubt where you go!" said the hat and then it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Laura took off the hat and sat it on the stool and dashed over to where Sam sat and hugged her new friend and sat beside her both quite pleased they would be sharing a dorm. No one in the great hall was surprised in the least at where Laura had been sorted, although Barry had now resigned himself to not having any of his compartment mates in his house as he had a feeling Tara wasn't going to be a Ravenclaw.

Professor Valour got to the very last named and called out "Trayjan, Tara!" Tara walk calming to the stool and put on the hat and waited for what she knew the hat would say but she was in for a bit of a shock first as she heard a small voice in her ear "well aren't you a dark one, and yet there is a bit of light present as well, and what's this? How is that possible? How could you be HIS descendant! Anyway it's clear where you must go! "The hat said then shouted as if it was in great pain, and perhaps a memory from long ago was indeed paining it as it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" Tara took off the hat quickly and set it on the stool and dashed for the Slytherin table wondering how the hat could have known , but when she say beside Jace she smiled at her friend, hiding her worry at the hat's reaction . Laura wasn't surprised in the least Tara went to Slytherin although she wasn't happy about Jace being there as well.

The stool and hat were removed as a tall stocky wizard whose red hair was turning a bright silver white and he spoke " Welcome to you all and to our returning students welcome back , for the first years, I am Professor Haskell, the Headmaster, I wish you all a fine productive and informative year , now a few quick warnings , The Forest is off limits to all as is Hogsmeade to all under 3rd year, see your heads of houses for details on Quidditch try outs, not lets eat!" The feast appeared on the tables and all dug in hungrily perhaps none more so than Barry.


	4. Legacy of the bloodlines

Author's note: once again I don't own any of JK Rowling's work and id never dream of trying to take credit for her hard work to Cheyenne thanks my friend and to everyone else enjoy !

* * *

The feast ended and the 5 divided and went with the rest of the students to their houses, Laura and Sam up to Gryffindor Tower, Barry also up but to Ravenclaw Tower, and Tara and Jace down to the Slytherin Common room where they talked briefly and went to bed, while the same thing was happening with Sam and Laura in Gryffindor down many floors above them. Night passed quickly and the next day they began their lessons began their magical education in earnest. The 5 would discover they do not all have one class in which all 5 were together; at the most 3 were together at any one time. This did not trouble them much save for Barry who would have liked for those he met in the compartment on the train to be friends, but he could tell it was most unlikely. The 5 settled down in the daily routine of Hogwarts students and all was calm.

Weeks pass and all is normal at Hogwarts or at least as normal as things get a school of magic and first years and well into there lessons and beginning to achieve mastery of the most basic of magic skills as well as cement friendships. Laura and Sam have become the best of friends having had the additional luck of there beds being next to each other in their dorm and spend much time together. Tara and Jace likewise have become best friends, although with out the benefit of sharing a dorm, as for Barry he is friends with 4 of the others and the go between for the 2 pairs, Laura and Sam like Jace but have a bad feeling about Tara but cannot explain why, Tara absolutely loathes Laura and is indifferent towards Sam but as Jace is friendly to them she remains quiet about them as to not risk losing the best friend she has ever had. Now we shall turn to a series of discoveries that will bring great changes to the lives of the 5.

It is late on a Friday when Laura and Sam are trying to sneak back to Gryffindor tower along a 7th floor corridor when they hear their potions teacher Professor Bunsen approaching and knowing she is very much by the books and being the head of Ravenclaw she doesn't believe in letting students off easy for rule breaking . "Crud of all the teachers why did it have to be Bunsen!" whispered Sam Laura nodded in agreement as she went back in forth in the corridor trying to think of a place to hide when a door appears and she grabbed Sam's arm . "In here quick!" whispered Laura as she and Sam went through the door and quietly closed it. "What is this room?" Sam said quietly as she looked around. "I don't believe it! We just found the room of requirement! And what is that over there?" Laura said as she walked over and picked up what appeared to be a bundle of folded up parchment.

"Merlin's beard! This is great, great grandfather's writing! Said Laura and she continued , It says : " To whomever finds this room and this map use it well you shall find instructions for its use on the back" Laura read then looked at Sam and said excitedly " this is the marauder's map grandpa and dad said he always talked about it but never would say what he did with it ! But I know now he hid it at Hogwarts for a student to find!" said Laura happily. Sam looked puzzled and said "what is the marauder's map?" Laura smiled at Sam and said "it's a map of Hogwarts and it shows where everyone in the school is at anytime it will be very handy to have!" Sam nods and smiles "it sure will be!" Laura reads the instructions that were left with the map and activates the map and looks at it. "Good Bunsen is down 1 floor beneath us now and it looks clear from here to the tower! Let's go! " The 2 of them leave the Room of Requirement taking the map with them and easily get back to their dorm and change for bed and Laura awake in lies in bed along time thinking about the odds of her being the one to find what her famous ancestor had hidden. As Laura and Sam went to bed another girl is out an about after curfew, and she too will discover a link to the legacy of her bloodline.

Meanwhile far below a dark haired and pale skinned girl dashes into a girl's bathroom and takes a pee then goes to wash her hands when she notices something on a faucet. "What's this" said Tara as she took a closer look. "Its tiny serpent! I wonder if this is the way to…. Too bad I can't speak it!" She rubbed the serpent with her fingers as she grumbled about not being a parlsemouth when the sinks began to shift and she jumped back. "What the hell?" Tara exclaimed as a passage opened up and she looked down it.

"I did it! My touch works to open it!" She enter the passage and slide down it and landed neatly on her feet and head off to explore and soon found the door and touched it and it like the sinks open and she stepped into a room that had not been opened for 150 years . "The Chamber of Secrets!" I found it! Id love to show Jace this but how do I explain my finding it with out telling him of who my ancestor is!" Tara said to her self as she explored a bit looking sadly and the remains of once mighty basilisk after taking a long look around she left the chamber and headed back to the shoot and discovering a small serpent inscribed there she touched and was magically lifted back into the bathroom and the passage closed behind her. "Good would not want anyone stumbling across that as I want it to be a private place for me and hopefully in time Jace, if I can explain about my ancestry with out him turning against me." said Tara as she silently slipped out of the bathroom and down to the Slytherin common room and then to her bed in her dorm, where she changed and lay there thinking about what she had discovered and trying to think of a way to show Jace with out having to risk telling him of her heritage when she remembered the 2 of them had agreed to go for a walk tomorrow and she smiled as she enjoyed spending time with her friend, even if she had to lie to her family about his blood status, after a long while of thinking she slipped into a deep sleep . The night passed quickly and Tara rose fairly early and dressed and rushed to the common room to meet Jace as he does the same to meet her unaware he will soon receive news that will change his life forever.

Jace smiled as he spotted Tara come dashing out of the passage to the Girl's dorms and said "alright Tara lets go get some breakfast then we will take that walk…" Tara smiled putting last nights events out his her mind for the time being, determined to enjoy herself today "sounds good to me Jace let go!" The 2 of them went up the great hall and they waved to Barry and he waved back and Jace waved to Laura and Sam, and they waved back to him and went back to talking. Tara led Jace to their usual places at the house table and they ate and chatted but after about 20 minutes they were interrupted by an owl landing in front of Jace. "ah good it from my parents, its quite thick , I wonder what mum had to say that took so many pages" Jace said as he took the letter from the owl which then flew off. The 2 of them finished eating quickly then Tara smiled and asked " are you going to read you letter now or after our walk?" Jace thought for a few moments then said " ill read it afterwards or maybe if we can find a place we won't be bugged by anyone we can sit and relax and ill read it then." Tara nodded and they left the great hall as Jace pocketed his letter and the 2 of the walk along the side of the lake chatting about their lessons when the came to a tree and Jace smiled and said " lets stop here and relax we are well out from the castle so we won't likely be disturbed and I can read my letter, that okay with you Tara?" Tara smiled and nodded then said " sounds good to me Jace." She led him over to the tree and they sat down in the shade and Jace reaches in to his pocket and takes out his letter and began to read it then suddenly his eyes go wide and his mouth drops open in shock. "no no this can't be true ….but mum has never lied to me ……why not tell me before left for school" Tara looked at her friend and said "what did you mum say in the letter that has you so troubled?" Jace looked at Tara and sighed then said " It turns out im adopted and im actually half blood, and Mum enclosed all the information to contact my birth mother." Tara in a rare show of emotion hugged her friend and said " Wow that's quite a revelation to be told in a letter, so what is your birth mother's name and do you want to meet her?"

Jace smiled when Tara hugged him looked at the papers and read silently for a few moments then said "her name is Cassandra Robard it doesn't say why she put me up for adoption though, it does give her current address so I could send her an owl, and I think I will once I figure out how to word it" Tara let go of Jace and nodded then said " the Robards are a noted pureblood family so unfortunately I think its likely some scandal may be involved, but only contacting your birth mother will bring you the truth of it." Jace sighed then nodded and said "your correct Tara, and you're a good friend and thanks for the hug I needed it, can we head back to the castle I want to go and lie down and think for a while, no offense but this is a huge load on my mind and everything I thought I knew has changed forever, I promise we will go for another walk tomorrow a longer one, Okay?" Tara nodded and they returned to the castle and as the passed the great hall Sam and Laura emerged from it and look at Jace and Laura whispered to Sam "Jace looks troubled I wonder what the matter is?" Sam whispered back "I don't know but I don't think he looks much like talking." Laura nodded then the 2 of them headed for the library to work on homework, as Barry continued eating unaware an adventure would soon find him. Jace went to his dorm and laid on his bed rereading his letter hoping it was some cruel joke but knowing in his heart of hearts it was not . As this was happening Barry got up and headed out of the great hall and headed for the owlery.

He smiled as he went along his way as he was very much enjoying his life at Hogwarts, it was then he stumbled slightly and put a hand on a nearby wall to steady himself, then suddenly the wall under his hand gave way slightly and the floor vanished from under him and he fell on to a chute and slid down it and landed on something that was somewhat softer than the stone floor he expected to land on but not by much . "Where the hell did I end up? " Barry said as he took out his wand and cast Lumos glad they had just learned it in class . " well I landed on a very old and beat up mattress , and I definitely won't be getting out of here the way I came in!" Barry said looking up. He then got up and headed over to the far side of the room and found a passage and he shined the light of his wand down it and said "well only way to go it seems as the only other way in or out is that chute that dropped me here, only one thing to do ." Barry said resolutely as he started down the passage watching carefully for any side passages but finding none but finding none then he comes to an apparent dead end and he began t examine the wall. " lovely just bloody lovely" he said and he continued to look over the wall then he spotted a small raven claw emblem in center of the wall he looked more and found 2 Slytherin and 2 Gryffindor emblems in the 4 corners. " very strange, very strange indeed!" He said as he touched the Ravenclaw symbol as the wall to his left opened to reveal another passage going up wards and he followed it.

After a long walk up many stairs a door came into sight and he opened it to find himself just outside Ravenclaw tower but when Barry turned to memorize where the door was it had vanished. "what the….. Okay this is getting very odd indeed!" Barry then heads to the owlery and sends off his letter stopping to find the place he fell into the chute and memorized its location then went and sent off his letter and then returned to his common room and considered what he saw, and sat there wondering what would happen if he could get Laura, Sam, Jace, and Tara all to come with him and the 5 of them touch the symbols together, but just as quickly he realized how difficult that would be to accomplish then he said softly to himself " Marcus how would you handle this? " The he got up and went on and got his school bag and began to work on his homework.


	5. Of Owls and Passages

Author's note: sorry for the long break between posting chapter 3 and 4, my life got busy and I lost inspiration but have found it again

Of Owls and Passages

Barry completed his homework then sat back thinking about what he had discovered and what he wanted to try. He considered and decided that he could likely convince Sam and Laura to come with him and probably Jace, but he knew as soon as either Laura or Tara heard the other was going to be there neither would come and Sam and Jace would side with their housemates. Barry sighed and said "this isn't going to be easy, but ill find a way some how." The rest of the day past for the five with all of them considering the things they had discovered that day.

Jace woke up early the next day and wrote out the owl to his birth mother and once he had finished he decided it was likely the most difficult thing he ever had to write, then he went and found Tara who was in the Slytherin common room and he rushed over to her. "Well I have written the letter, would you come with me to the owlery to send it?" asked Jace. Tara nodded and smiled then said "of course Jace you're my best friend and id be glad to walk with you there." The 2 of them walked to the owlery and Tara let Jace her owl to send it off and Jace did just that. "Well that's that, let go get some breakfast and then take that long walk I owe you." Jace said with a smile. "Sounds good to me" said Tara happily. The 2 of them went down to the great hall for breakfast.

Laura woke up and went to get a quick shower and found Sam still asleep when she came back and she hit her with her pillow and said "get up already Sam! I want to go get some breakfast and I want you to come too!" Sam jumped when she was hit and glared at Laura and said "Im up Im up but please set the alarm next time!" Then she laughed unable to keep a straight face any longer. Sam got showered and dressed and the 2 of them headed for the great hall to get some breakfast.

Barry woke up and showered and dressed and then headed down to the great hall but on the way he ran into Laura and Sam and said "good morning Sam, good morning Laura, how is you both?" Sam smiled as she liked Barry and said "Im fine thanks and good morning to you! " Laura also smiled as she thought Barry was a nice guy and had been trying to get him to help her with her potions homework as she struggled a bit with it. Laura said "Good Morning Barry, how are you?" Barry Smiled back and said "Im fine and thanks "Barry suddenly had a brainstorm and smiled "Sam, Laura could I get both of you to meet me to explore a passage way I discovered? And Laura if you come know matter who else comes I will help you with your potions homework."

Laura considered and decided for Barry's help she could even put up with Tara for a short while so she smiled and said "if Sam is up for it I am, but when do you want to do this?" Sam smiled and said "ill go Barry im always up for a good adventure" Barry smiled thinking 2 down 2 to go and said "next Saturday, and id advise jeans rather than a skirt." The girls nodded with Sam thinking no problem as the only skirts I own are the school uniform, then they all arrived at the great hall and separated and Barry went over to where Jace and Tara sat and took a deep breath and then asked "Jace, Tara could I get the 2 of you to come on a bit of an adventure with me and 2 others to explore a passage I found?" Tara narrowed her eyes as she looked at Barry and asked "who are the 2 others?" Barry sighed and knew this was it but there was nothing else for it and he said "Sam and Laura." Tara glowered for a few moments then an idea formed in her mind that if Jace agreed to it would be worth putting up with Laura for a short while.

"Jace if you want to go, ill come as well on the condition you come with me to see something with no questions asked." said Tara with a slight smile. Jace considered this and then nodded and said "alright Tara you have a deal, we will come, when you want to meet and where?" Barry stood silent for a while in stunned disbelief that he was able to get them to agree to this so easily then he shook it off and said " here next Saturday at 1pm ." Jace and Tara nodded and Barry went over to where Sam and Laura sat to tell them to meet at the great hall and at what time on Saturday. Meanwhile Tara thought thank you Barry now I can show the chamber to Jace and not have to answer any questions.

Hours later a woman in a simple house on a moor in Scotland received an owl and read it immediately as she did not often get any post and her eyes went wide in surprise and she said " my son wants to meet with me and he is at Hogwarts! Oh happy day at long last he shall be apart of my life again even if I must share him with his adoptive parents!" she quickly wrote out 3 owls one to her son whom she now knew still had the same first name she had given him telling him she loved him and would explain everything once they met in person, one To Jace's adoptive parents asking to meet with them to discuss visitations and to tell them she would not seek to take him from them but only to share him, and the last one to the headmaster of Hogwarts asking him to arrange a meeting between her and her son , then she sent them off using the owl that had delivered her the news she had long to receive for so very long . She picked up her wand and rolled it in her fingers out of force of habit as her powers had long since abandoned her as her grief at loss of lover and son had sapped them, but to her surprise a small spark flew from the wand and she smiled knowing her powers were returning now that she had a reason to truly live again.

The owl flew off to deliver its messages as Tara and Jace went for their walk and Laura and Sam went to the Room of requirement to talk and practice dueling. Barry on the other hand went back to his dorm and wrote in his journal of the unexpected success of his request and then he headed for Library to return a couple of books and as he walked he wondered what would happen in that passage when they all touch the symbols of their houses.


	6. Destiny and the Truth of the Past

Author's Note: I am continuing my work on this fan fic hope you all are enjoying it, edited this chapter and thanks to deathofaraven for her support and suggestions.

Destiny and the Truth of the Past

For Barry the week seemed to take forever to pass. While he enjoyed his lessons he was very anxious to see what would happen on Saturday when they touched those house symbols and hoped it wouldn't prove to be a colossal waste of time and effort. Meanwhile Jace had received the response from his birth mother and had become very anxious about meeting her and was torn about wanting to learn about why she had given him up as a baby.

'Finally classes ended on Friday and Jace and Tara were headed out of charm's class which was taught by the head of Slytherin house.

"Let's head to the library and get a jump on our homework," Tara said.

"Sounds good to me" Jace replied.

They were about to head out of the door when Professor Asp said, "Hold on a minute Mr. Kiebarn, you are requested to go to the headmaster's office, I wasn't told what for so you will have to ask Professor Haskell yourself"

"Alright Thanks, Professor," said Jace then he turned to Tara and said, "I'll meet you at the library as soon as I can. Grab us a study room if you can, okay?"

Tara nodded and said, "Will do Jace see you then."

She and Jace left the classroom and walked together until they had to go separate ways and each made their way to their separate destinations.'

Jace reached the Headmaster's office which opened for him and he headed up the stairs.

"Do come in Mr. Kiebarn" Said Prof. Haskell.

Jace did as he was told and sat in the chair before the desk and looked around at all the portraits of the headmasters and focused in on 2 in particular Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape then was snapped back to attention when he heard the headmaster clear his throat. "Err sorry sir, what did you want to see me about? Is it about my birth Mother?" asked Jace.

"Indeed it is, she contacted me and I have arranged, with the permission of your adoptive and legal parents a meeting here at the school on Sunday at 1pm, this is rather unusual and has only happened a couple times before in school history as far as the records show, you are to come to my office then I shall escort you to a small room that is being prepared where you can meet your birth mother and talk." said The headmaster in a warm friendly voice.

"Ill be here sir, and I'm not surprised as from what I have heard and read it is rare for a wizarding families to put children up for adoption, is there anything else then? " said Jace slightly nervously.

"No that is it, I wanted to tell you privately as this is a private matter until such time as you or your parents choose to make it publicly known." replied Prof. Haskell.

Jace nodded then asked for and received permission to go and headed to the library where he found Tara and told her what was going to happen.

"Wow is you nervous at all?" Tara said is obvious happiness for her friend.

" Yes I am I figured I would have until the Christmas break at least to get used to the idea of being adopted before I had to meet my birth mum. But now it will happen this Sunday! But ill be okay" Jace said.

The two of them set to work on their homework and then went to dinner in the great hall then sat in the common room talking until neither could stay awake and they both went to bed.

Saturday dawned cool and clear and Barry was up early as he was nervous but still managed to eat a good breakfast then went to help Laura with her potions homework to while the time away until 1pm. After several hours of work with Laura, Barry checked the time then turned to Laura and Sam.

"Its lunch time lets go eat then we can meet up with Jace and Tara." Barry said in a slightly nervous voice.

Laura nodded and said in her usual confident tone "sounds like a plan."

Sam who had just arrived nodded in agreement and the three of them went down from the library to the great hall and separated and went to their respective house tables and ate then after a while as the great hall slowly emptied they gathered together.

"Okay hopefully this won't take too long so you all won't lose too much of your Saturday, anyway follow me." Barry said.

Then he lead the way to the spot he had located the passage and touched the brick on the wall and the passage opened and he hopped backwards.

"Okay girls first its safe down there but it is dark and dusty so you may want to light your wands once you get down there "said Barry in his normal warm and slightly jovial manner of speaking.

He stepped back and watched as first Sam then Laura and finally Tara dropped down and slips down the passage.

"Okay Jace you next then ill follow, alright?" Asked Barry.

Jace nodded and dropped into the passage and Barry followed him a moment later then his trap door closed.

"I see what you meant about wearing jeans, it's seriously dusty and that slide wouldn't have been very skirt compatible" said Laura.

"Okay where from here?" asked Sam with Jace and Tara nodding in agreement.

"Just follow me and I'll show you." said Barry bravely as he lit his wand and led them down the only passage out of the room and over to the apparent dead end and shown his wand light on the symbols.

"When I touched Ravenclaw house crest alone it opened a passage that brought me close to Ravenclaw's common room and I expect something like that would happen if each of you touched separately, but what I want to see is if anything different happens if we all touch at the same time, so are you all up for trying it?" said Barry in a slightly pleading tone.

The others agreed and they positioned there hands just above the house symbols with Jace and Sam on the upper symbols for there respective houses and Laura and Tara on the lower.

"Okay everyone Touch now! "Cried Barry as he moved to touch his house symbol.

They all did and the wall glowed and a voice spoke as if from out of no where" You have come but the time isn't right all five of you must return at the tenth hour past midday on All Hallows Eve, then and only then will your destinies be revealed and why it must be you five and no others."

The voice went silent and a door opened to their right. "Will all of you come back then?" asked Barry nervously as he had not expected this.

Sam looked at Barry said in her usual happy go lucky style "I sure will as I am very curious as to what that voice is and what it will reveal!"

Laura considered for a few moments then said "Ill come as well, as for some reason that voice sounds familiar to me …but I am not sure why……

Jace and Tara talked in whispers to one another for a couple of minutes then Jace said "Me and Tara will come as well as we are both honestly curious about this as well."

Barry smiled and said "Thanks all of you well let's go as we can't do any more until Halloween." Barry lead them out of the door that opened and the came out near the great hall then the split up and went off to use the rest of their Saturday as they pleased but with a lot to think about and none had so much as Jace.

The rest of the day passed swiftly, perhaps too swiftly as Jace continued to be highly nervous about meeting his birth mother and he slept poorly that night and did not much feel like eating that morning and was pacing in the Slytherin common room.

Finally Tara exclaimed exasperatedly "Jace sit down please! You're driving me crazy! I know you're nervous but I can't take your pacing any more."

Jace sat beside his friend apologizing as he did and Tara patted his hand in a supportive way as they watched the clock tick away the remaining time.

"Welcome Miss Robard we have prepared a room for you and your son to meet in, please follow me" said Prof. Haskell.

"Call me Cassandra please and thank you Professor Haskell for all your efforts to do this for me and my son" Cassandra said.

"Think nothing of it Cassandra, we here at Hogwarts like to do all we can to help our students" replied Prof. Haskell and led her to a small room on the 7th floor and asked her to wait for her son their which she did.

"Well it's nearly time I best go, ill tell you all about everything when I get back" Jace said excitedly.

Tara nodded but other wise remained quiet as she had no idea what to say as she watched Jace leave the common room.

Jace went swiftly to the headmaster's office to find him waiting for him and he led him to the room.

" your birth mother waits inside, Try not to be angry with her for giving you up , I am sure she will have a good reason. " Said Prof. Haskell warmly then he walked away leaving Jace by the door.

Jace summoned up all his courage and was determined to not be angry at her. Her slowly opened the door and went inside and looked at the woman who had eyes just like his and instantly despite having been given up for adoption before ever bonding with her. he Instantly felt a strong affection for her and dashed to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm Jace your son" Jace said as he hugged his mum.

" I know you are, you look so much like your father" Cassandra said as she hugged her son for the first time in 11 years and tears of joy streamed down her face*

Cassandra had Jace sit beside her and said " Ill explain everything to you now and hope you won't think poorly of me."

Jace replied warmly "I'll listen to your story Mum, and I am sure i won't as i can tell by your action upon meeting me you would have not given me up if you had a choice."

Cassandra smiled Proudly at her son as she was please at the kind and considerate boy he had grown to be and then she wiped away her tears then spoke in a comforting yet slightly fearful tone, " Your father's name is William Davis, he was a Muggle, and when my father found about my romance with him he forbade me to see him any more but, I continued to do so secretly and he asked me to be his wife and I said yes." She hen took out a small muggle photo and handed it to Jace.

"I look a lot like him; my hair is the same as my dad's." Jace stared at the picture of the father he never knew as he continued to listen to the tale his mother told.

Cassandra nodded and continued her story "Then I became pregnant with you and my father found out and he was incensed and he gave me an ultimatum to give you up or he would kill your father, so I agreed to give you up while secretly planning to run off with my beloved, but my father had me watched and found out stopped us just after we were secretly wed and made me give you up just a few hours after your birth."

Jace hugged his mum and kissed her on the cheek then said in a comforting tone " That must have been very hard for you, I am sorry my grandfather was such a cruel person as to not accept my dad, or me"

Cassandra hugged her son and kissed him upon the forehead then continued her tale "yes that's the sort of man he was and it was just then he did the thing that has made me hate him eternally, he murdered my husband, your father as he felt he had to hide the fact his only daughter a pureblood had married a muggle!" Her eyes flashed with a mixture of anger and pain at the memory of her loss.

"How could he!!! I hope he was punished for what he did!" Jace exclaimed hating his grandfather quite as much as his mum did.

Cassandra comforted her son and she continued " He almost had a mania for the pureness of wizarding blood, and yes he paid for it as the Ministry came calling and he admitted to what he had done and proudly exclaimed why he killed your father before the wizarding court, He was convicted and sentenced to life in Azkaban for using the killing curse! He died in Azkaban, the wizard prison." She said that last part with hate in her voice.

"I am glad he paid for what he did, and i could care less how pure someone's blood is, it what they do and how the behave that matters! Not what your blood status is that truly matters!"

Cassandra smiled at Jace very pleased at how well his adoptive parents raised him then spoke more warmly as she continued "I went to find you then but you had already been adopted and the laws of the Muggle world forbade me to take you from them until you were old enough to decide on your own and I knew by then you would have a strong bond with them so I just had them add a letter stating that I did desire contact with you."

"I understand Mum, you did not have a choice and my adoptive parents have always been good to me and I like the idea of having 2 Mums, only one downside i can yelled at by both of you if i break the rules " Jace said with a smile and half laughing.

" yes you would be, and Good and I knew that already as I met with your adoptive parents yesterday for a short while and I reassured them ill not try to take you from them that I only desire to be a part of your life and for you to be a part of mine again. We have agreed to meet again over your Christmas holiday for which ill come to their house as I have no family left as my mother died some years ago and I was an only child." Cassandra said while laughing at her son's joke.

"That sounds great and i hope you and my adoptive mum can be good friends" said Jace.

He then began to tell his mum about his childhood and his mum told him all about his father and finally when their time was up they bid each other a tearful goodbye and promised to write each other often. Jace then went and told Tara all about his mum and what she had told him and they talked long that day only stopping to eat dinner and to go to bed. Jace slept well that night his dreams filled with memories of his birth mum.


	7. The Serpent's Lair

Author's Note: thanks again to Cheyenne my bestest friend and inspiration and for putting up with my constant rookie mistakes.

The Serpent's Lair

Days and weeks passed as the five continued with their lessons but always with the mysterious passage and its mysterious message on their minds. Two of them had even more upon their minds Jace often thought about his mums and hoped they would get along well as he did not want to have to choose between them for he loved them both dearly.

Tara on the other hand had many worries about how Jace would react to the Chamber of Secrets and she knew he was very intelligent and would likely figure things out quickly and she worried how he would take the secret of her heritage but she felt Jace would keep it secret in any case and was more worried he would end their friendship once he learned her darkest secret.

The others were mostly concerned with classes and even though he had fulfilled his promise to Laura, Barry continued to help her with her potions homework as he was growing rather fond of her and although she would not admit it Laura had grown fond of Barry, as for Sam she just watched the quidditch practices and wished first years could try out for their house team as she loved the sport and felt she was as good as if not better than many who tried our for the 4 house teams.

It was mid October and a cold and windy Friday night when Jace and Tara came back to an empty common room as everyone else was still at dinner and it was then Tara turned to her friend as she had decided tonight was the night .

"Jace, remember your promise to come with me to see something I found no questions asked? Well tonight is the night! Meet me here at midnight and we shall go alright?" said Tara almost pleadingly

"Okay Tara I always honor my promises, ill meet you here at midnight and go with you, even if we get caught and get punished" said Jace with a chuckle.

"Good then it's a plan!" Said Tara happily but she sincerely hoped they would not get caught as she did not want to have to explain where they had been or were going.

The two of them sat down and worked on homework together as the common room filled as it always did after dinner at about three hours after dinner they decided to go rest a bit in their dorms then as the clock struck midnight they both slipped silently out of there dorms and met in the common room.

"Ready?" asked Tara as she tried to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"Yes, lets go I am curious about what you want me to see!" said Jace confidently.

The 2 of them slipped silently out of the Slytherin common room and headed up to the main floor which was now quite dark and down a hall where they stopped outside a bathroom as Tara reached for the door knob.

"Tara you do realize that's a girl's bathroom, and with me being a boy I am not allowed in there?" asked Jace nervously.

" Don't worry it will be empty this time of night and it not often used at any rate as its haunted by Moaning Myrtle, and most girls avoid it if they can." Said Tara as she opened the door and walked inside leading Jace inside the bathroom.

"Alright I trust you Tara, let's go "said Jace as he followed her inside wondering what Tara could want to show him in a bathroom.

From with the bathroom they hear a moaning and sobbing and a ghostly girl looks down on them curiously and goes silent as she remembers a time long ago when boys last came into her bathroom.

Myrtle asked "What are you doing here at this time of night and with a boy! This is a girl's bathroom!

Tara glared at the ghost-girl "none of your business now is silent!" then she wave her wand at Myrtle and muttered something who then went silent.

Tara went over to one of the sinks and touched the tiny serpent etched there and the passage opened up and she motioned for Jace to follow her as she slid down the chute and Jace followed wondering where it led while shaking off a strange coldness.

Soon they were both at the bottom and Tara led them onward in to the gloomy passage past the remains of what was a huge snake's skin which Jace looked at curiously as they passed it wondering what sort of snake could leave such a large skin the he hurried and caught up to Tara in front of a large door with serpents upon it which she touched and it opened and she lead Jace inside.

"What do you think of this place? I kind of thought we might use it as our private place to get away from everyone, and everything "asked Tara nervously as he watched Jace look around the chamber which dripped with water and had an altogether moldy smell and went off down several side passages and one end there was a large carved image of the face of Salazar Slytherin.

Jace looked around taking everything in then turned to Tara and said "Its cool and we can do that but its going to be tricky to come and go with out being seen so we may not be able to use it as much we might like to, if the entrance was anywhere but a girl's bathroom it would work out better and we may want to get some chairs and maybe a table down here which won't be easy as neither of us knows how to conjure things yet but I am sure we will figure something out "

Tara nodded and thought that she just might get out of this with out revealing her dark heritage when she noticed Jace had begun examining the bones of the Basilisk and hoped he would not know what it was but she knew he hopes were dashed and her heart skipped a beat when she saw that Jace had suddenly looked up sharply then at the carved face of the namesake of their house then came running over to her.

"Tara that's the bones of a basilisk and this place is the Chamber of Secrets…..how did you find it and how did you get us in here? Err sorry I promised to not ask questions. You don't have to answer them" Said Jace as he went silent.

Tara remained silent for a long time as she thought about what to do then she decided to trust Jace with her secret even while knowing if her parents ever found out she would be severely punished and yet she was willing to risk it.

"Jace ill explain it all to you, but first you must promise me you will never betray my trust and that what I am about to tell you will forever remain a secret that is just between us, do you promise?"

Jace nodded and said "I Promise ill keep your secret forever"

Tara took a deep breath and hoped she wasn't about to lose her best friend and wondered how he would react to it.

"Jace, I am the great great grand daughter of Tom Marvel Riddle better known as Lord Voldemort and descendant of Salazar Slytherin, while I cannot speak parsletounge I can understand what is said in it and my touch worked to get us in here, my ancestor had a brief affair with a young witch a few weeks before he was killed and fathered a son and I am descended from that son "Tara said with a coldness and fear in her voice.

Jace stood there for a long moment then hugged his friend and said " I'll keep your secret Tara and I am still your friend but I hope you don't go down the same dark path as your ancestor as such evil should be left in the past. "

Tara smiled and hugged Jace in return then said "Thank you and I do not know what course my fate will take me, but if my parents have their say it would be one of darkness in search of revenge of my ancestor's death at the hands of Harry Potter, I personally would like nothing better than to choose my own path …any way we best go before we get caught out of bed"

The two of them left the chamber and slipped back out of the bathroom where Myrtle still struggle to speak and were able to slip out unseen by any teachers, but far above in the Gryffindor first years girl's dorm Laura was looking at a very special map and had seen Two dots that interested her and watched then as the crossed the great hall.

"What the heck were Tara and Jace doing out of bed at this time of night?" asked Laura softly as she thought aloud.

Then she watched them return to the Slytherin common on the Marauder's map she considered waking Sam to tell her then decided to let her friend sleep and she knew she could not tell a teacher with out having to reveal the map's existence and that would surely get it confiscated so she decided she would say nothing and put away the map and went to sleep.

Meanwhile far below Jace by this time had gone to bed but laid there awake thinking that if Tara at some point in the future did as her parent's wished that Laura would be in great danger and decided right then if Tara took that path he could not go with her and hoped she wouldn't follow the path her parents by the sound of things had mapped out for her, then he rolled over and tried to sleep.

Meanwhile Barry slept peacefully dreaming about that passage he had found and what they might discover on Halloween.


End file.
